


No more

by Kuro_freak_fanatic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_freak_fanatic/pseuds/Kuro_freak_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian lied to him.<br/>This wasn't supposed to happen<br/>"You weren't supposed to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Fb that said what would happen to Ciel if Sebastian were to die. Its my first time writing angst and this is short. Enjoy reading!

"You will be my arms and legs. You will not lie to me. You will never betray me."

_Yes my lord._

Yet Sebastian lied to him.

Sebastian betrayed him.

"You lied to me!"

Ciel was frantic, his eyes wide, hands shaking his butler who lay on the cold ground.

"Get up! I order you to get up immediately!"

Ciel yelled and shook his butler. Yet no response came.

"Bastard!"

"Akuma!"

"..."

"Sebastian!"

The boy paused, placing his hands on the butlers unmoving chest.

"No. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to die."

_I will be your servant until your revenge is complete._

"I haven't achieved my revenge yet!"

_I shall never disobey you._

"Then get up!"

...

_"Yes, my lord."_

"Let me hear those words one more time, Sebastian."

 His voice was frail and small, barely a whisper, forehead pressed against the butlers.

Warm tears traveled down his face, marking Sebastian's bloody face.

His parents. His innocence. All of it was lost.

And now his butler, his last ray of hope, the spiders thread he so desperately clung to, was gone too.

No more was the teasing smiles and smirks.

No more was the soft hand on his hair when Sebastian would brush the blue locks with his fingers.

No more, Ciel thought as he closed his eyes and pulled his butlers body into one last embrace, pressing his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

  
_Goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like! Thank you for reading this short fic!


End file.
